


Fresh Evidence

by Macx



Series: Denuo [62]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by Ally's comment. I had seen the Loreal commercial with George Eads while watching the soccer game Brasil-Portugal. It was shown between half times and it was the first time I saw it. Of course, it had me riveted and drooling ;) Here's the result of her remark about shampoo kink…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Evidence

**  
__  
**

If there was one thing that was almost as bad as a liquid body sloshing around a bag, it was spending eight hours on a crime scene that was nothing but sewer and more sewer. Nick had had his share of bad smelling corpses, and he had spent a lot of time under the shower with lemons, trying to get the stench of death out of his skin, but sewer was different. Especially a sewer with two very desiccated corpses, five dead rats next to them, and the slush called waste and sewer water up to his hips.

Fairly disgusting.

He had showered at the lab, changed his clothes, packed the smelly ones in an air tight bag, and still he could smell it in his hair. Grissom had already left and so he had driven home alone, intent on another shower, lots of shampoo, and maybe a full body scrub.

Nick didn't envy Doc Robbins his job of autopsying the bodies, but at least he didn't have to stand in a sewer canal for it.

He parked the car and grabbed the bag with the evil smelling clothes. Nick walked into their shared home, briefly glancing into Grissom's office, but his lover wasn't there. He dumped the clothes in the laundry room, stripped out of the fresh ones that probably smelled already as well, and put all of it, sans bag, into the washing machine.

"I thought I heard something."

Nick glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Grissom. Gil was dressed in a leisurely outfit and was carrying a book, which meant he had been outside, reading. Blue eyes ran over the lithe, muscular and very much naked man in the wash room, and Nick felt a hot flash race through him. If not for the fact that he didn't think his personal hygiene could wait, he would have been all for a little seduction over the washing machine.

"The sewer case?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered as he added detergent. "I need another shower."

He switched on the machine.

"A bath would help," Gil suggested with a fine smile. "And I think I have something for the smell."

"Oh great," Nick muttered. "Even you think I stink."

"No, I don't think so," Grissom corrected him gently.

"So you're used to me smelling bad?" Nick teased.

"I didn't say that either. Go and run the bath. I'll get the shampoo."

Nick did as told, running hot water into the spacious bath tub. They had only one, even though there was a second apartment complete with kitchen and bathroom on the second floor as well, but the bathroom only had a shower. He added some bath gel and watched it bubble slightly.

"Here you go." Grissom stepped into the bathroom and Nick felt his brain stutter for a moment.

Gil was naked. Not piece of clothing on him. And damn if the sight of his lover naked didn't manage to turn him on more times than not.

His earlier thoughts of seduction turned into ones of lust – despite the smell.

"Get in, Nicky," Grissom only ordered, apparently completely unaware of what he was doing to the younger man.

Nick followed the 'order' and lowered himself into the water, hissing slightly as it was just a bit too hot. He added cold water and relaxed after a moment. His brows rose as Grissom stepped into the tub behind him.

"Scoot over a bit," Gil instructed, and soon he sat comfortably behind the younger man.

"Hm, nice," Nick murmured.

"It'll be even nicer in a moment," Grissom promised in a low voice and squirted some shampoo into his hands.

Nick leaned back against the sturdier man and when those strong fingers began to massage shampoo into his dark hair, he sighed deeply.

Yeah, that was nice. Really, really nice.

Hot water sloshed softly around him, relaxing his muscles, warming him, and he was given a very nice and skillful head massage. Grissom's methodical movements had him moan with delight and when both his lover's thumbs dug into the muscles over his first and second vertebrae, he even groaned.

"Damn, that's good," Nick breathed.

"Glad you enjoy it," Grissom murmured huskily, keeping the foam from running into Nick's eyes.

The massage continued, fingers digging into neck muscles as well as knead his scalp, and Nick was in total bliss.

He rinsed the hair once, then started the second shampoo session and Nick knew he was in heaven. Again he floated in the heady sensation, sinking deeper, water almost up to his neck now, and Grissom continued his caring massage. He rinsed the hair a second time, finger-combing through the squeaky clean strands.

Nick hummed in pleasure, then gasped when one hand suddenly left its place on his head and decided it liked his left nipple. Grissom nibbled at his neck, teeth scraping over flushed skin, and then he generously poured shampoo over Nick's chest.

"Need to get all of you cleaned," his lover told him huskily.

Nick didn't protest as clever fingers spread the slick liquid over his chest and began to give it a very thorough massage, including his nipples in a teasing way that had Nick arch into ever flick of a nail against the straining little nubs, each roll between manipulative fingers. He knew he was hardening in the cooling water and he felt Grissom's own arousal against his back. His hands sought for a hold under water, encountering his lover's legs, and Grissom gasped softly.

"Gil…" he begged.

He didn't need more words. A hand was suddenly there, under water, wrapped around his erection, and stroked firmly.

"Gawd…" Nick groaned and pushed back against the arousal behind him.

Sex in the bath tub. They had tried it out before, but sex in the shower was a lot better, and sex in the bed was even more stimulating. Nick's brain gave a sudden misfire as Grissom tugged harder, had him cry out, but he wasn't there yet. Just a little more. Just that little extra stimulation… And then the hand left him alone and Nick groaned a protest.

"I'm too old for gymnastics in the tub," Grissom told him huskily.

Nick was trembling in the cooling water, wanting more, needing his release, but he also knew it could be so much better. He didn't really care right now, though. He wanted… he needed this!

Grissom moving behind him had him whimper in protest, but when he felt that hard evidence of his lover's own need against his back, he scrambled to get out of the tub. Water sloshed and threatened to spill over.

He didn't care.

He also didn't care that he was wet and dripping.

And when Grissom stood there before him, equally wet and plainly aroused, all Nick could do was lick his lips.

"Gil…" he begged.

Grissom pushed him against the wall, both still wet, and sank down on his knees. Nick gasped, his hands grabbing for his lover's head and threading through the short waves as Gil didn't hesitate nor stopped as he swallowed him as much as he could. Nick knew he cried out as he came in a violent orgasm that had his knees quiver, and he knew Grissom was holding him, but he didn't care. He just met the hungry kiss and deepened it, gasping for air when they separated. Heated blue eyes regarded him, the hunger still there.

"Want you in me," Nick panted. "Now!"

"I think the bed would be preferable for that," Grissom answered with a mischievous smirk. "And both of us a bit drier."

Toweling off was an almost sloppy affair and Nick shuddered as some body parts reacted quite sensitive to Grissom's helping hands. He finally tossed the towel aside and drew Gil into a bruising kiss.

"Bed. Now!"

His lover didn't argue. He also didn't hesitate or prolong the torture of making Nick writhe in pleasure. Gil was just as aroused and just as needy, and when he finally slid into Nick, well-lubed and hard, Nick groaned in renewed pleasure.

"Yesss," he hissed and pushed up, wanting more, wanting it deeper and harder, and Gil obliged.

Their rhythm was age-old and familiar, hard and fast. Nick watched through hooded, bright eyes as the other man came deep inside him, feeling pleasure sizzle up and down his own spine. Their mouths met in languid kisses, hands running over skin, enjoying the touch, the sensation of being touched, and Nick moaned at the loss as Gil slid out of him.

Grissom nuzzled his skin. "You smell good," he commented, a twinkle in his eyes.

Nick smiled lazily. "I hope so."

They cleaned up eventually and slipped under the covers, and Nick sighed in content. This had been worth the eight hours of smelly crime scene. And he'd even tackle the smelly corpses and whatever else if it meant another massage.

He hummed to himself.

Yeah, this was really, really good.


End file.
